


First Person Shooting

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Keith thinks.





	First Person Shooting

Children. That's all they are, in this war. Children fighting for their lives, thrust into a war, they have no business being a part of (except him, he is every business being here, even though he didn't even know it until recently), out of desperation to not die, out of fate. So when? When had they became so cold? So willing to commit what is essentially murder like it is a game? 

He is a kit. That is what the Blades call him. At least it is just calling him one, only Krolia ever coddles him, and that is because she is his mother. The others, Kolivan especially, however do treat him with slightly more protectiveness than he would be in Voltron. Not like he belongs there anymore. He wears the lilac marked face of an enemy, as if he was a traitor from the beginning in Voltron, intentionally sowing discord so that Voltron can't succeed. That is the story that spread of why he was ‘kicked out’. 

He wonders, why the others were thrust into this war. He had business being here; his mother was part of the force trying to go against them after all, but the others certainly don't deserve it. They don't realise their mortality. They don't realise their ability to easily die like the swathes of Zarkon’s forces they regularly cut down. They don't have people so close to them dying, and on such a regular basis. And yet, they accepted it, like a game that beckons them to play, commit murder like nobody's business with war being the justification to cover up the fact that it is still murder. 

So when? When had they gotten this cold in their hearts, locked it down completely, throwing emotions out the window, committing murders of people who had families, friends, left and right with such a flimsy justification? The first battle? Second? Twentieth? It felt almost quixotic to think that they will retain their idealism at the end of it, even though he was a cynic to begin with. 

It is a war. That was the truth of the matter. A scapegoat needs to die, a villain needs to be made, peace can only be obtained through war. It was almost ironic in a way. It was like make pretend games he always seen in orphanages, with finger guns and sticks masquerading as swords, but without a reset button, with their legitimate lives on the line. He felt sick watching it back then, watching children imitated such twisted games, he felt sick taking part in it now. 

Then there comes the problem of the alliance. The Voltron alliance. Keith knows it should be a good idea, but he had second thoughts on the matter, and he kept it reserved. They are like supporters taking a backseat on the war, watching a show where the protagonist always wins. Now that he is behind the scenes with the Blades, he knows better. Voltron is just a figurehead, the one everybody watches for the win, the protagonist in the so called show, when in reality, they get a lot of aid from the behind the scenes, unseen, unheard, unknown, and usually dead by the end of it. Their lives are cheap, just like Voltron Paladins’ are, but the supporters just stand by and watch the Paladins, ignoring the pile of bodies with the justification of war, ignoring the fallen allies that gotten them that far, and choosing to believe they got there on their own, clearing the way for a new future. 

So when? When has these children gotten so cold? Keith realised it was never. To the Paladins, it was still a game. They don't show signs of death following them, because they don't watch their allies die. They watch the enemies die, and just shove it out of their mind with the justification. And yet, Keith knows, there is an end to it. There has to be. The Galra, his people, the supposed enemy, their lives aren't cheap unlike they make it out to be. But the war will eventually end. And any way it does so, it will always leave a swath of bodies in its wake, both Galra and allies to Voltron. Keith came to accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> And we hit the questioning the concept of the show Fanfiction. I like action shows, but somehow war leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.


End file.
